The New Mauraders
by Black Raven 2539
Summary: Sweeney Damon Sanguini Todd is a half vampire- half wizard 11 year old. When he take the railway to Hogwarts, he meets a few friends, Albus Severus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy, Benjamin Barker, and together the make the New Mauraders. Adventures await at every turn! Story starts at the start of Epilogue
1. Chapter 1

The New Mauraders, a chapter story A Sweeney Todd and Harry Potter fic! The setting of the story is 2017, the time of The New Generation, so now Harry, Hermione, Ron, or Malfoy.

But the offspring of those will! Welcome!

I do not own Sweeney Todd or Harry Potter!

Don't forget to fave, follow, and review!

Enjoy!

* * *

Sweeney Todd sat at the table with his mother and father at the table in his little quaint home, silently listening to punk rock and metal music, reading the eerie grisly and chilling poems of Edgar Allan Poe, barely touching his food, only occasionally sipping from his glass filled with blood.

Yes he was drinking blood, and yes he refused to touch his food because his mother had accidentally put garlic in his food instead of onion powder.

Sweeney sipped from his cup as he turned the page, starting a new poem in his Poe collaboration.

"Sweeney…Sweeney….SWEENEY!" Eleanor Todd yelled in frustration of trying to get her son's attention before ultimately pulling out her wand, making his Ipod and book fly out of his hands.

"Wot did you do that for!" Sweeney said looking back as he saw his belongings skitter across the table and onto the floor.

"Darling, no magic at the dinner table." Antony Todd said to his wife as plain as night, his very pale face and slightly pointed ears, and his unruly wavy, black hair swept back, his fangs prominent as he opened his mouth to speak.

"I want to know why Sweeney is not eating his food!" She exclaimed, her red hair tight in a bun, her cockney accent prominent.

"I can smell the garlic a mile away. I won't eat anything that'll send meh into a hives and a tight fit of anaphylaxis mum." Sweeney said plainly.

"M' sorry darling, sometimes the magic gets mixed up with the onion powder." Eleanor said contrite.

"S' alrigh' mum, I'm not that hungry anyways. I'll just head to bed, Dad, y' ought to too, it's almost sunrise."

"Yes, I guess I should, but tomorrow we must talk about a few things. A family discussion, if you will, particularly about your mother's side of the family." Antony kissed his witch wife, standing from the table, reaching almost six feet nine inches, his pale face and severely pointed ears.

"Why? Why not your side Dad?" Sweeney asked.

"Because vampires don't necessarily go to Hogwarts son, although witches and wizards do. Enough questions for tonight."

"Alright then Dad. G'nigh' mum. Maybe'll you'll have my sharing then." Sweeney said, rubbing his hand through his skunk hair, the same hair as his father's although it appeared he having been born with a streak of shiny silver.

He got up from the table, and picked up his book and Ipod, which had a immense shatter across the front. He sighed heavily.

"You broke it again."

"Don't get your knickers in a bunch darling, Electonicus Reparo. G'night Sweeney." Eleanor said waving off her meticulous son's worry and frustration as the cracks soon disappeared from his screen.

"…Thanks." Sweeney said looking back in thank you, before heading downstairs to his room.

Sweeney Todd descended into his room down the stairs to the lone room that held a sign 'Do Not Enter: I Might Bite' that he had designed with his Dad.

He pushed his door open to reveal a poster covered room. He walked over to sit on the bed, turning on a lighter toned music on his bed side table on his boom box, turning it to a light volume to not disturb his now surely sleeping father.

He quickly unzipped his boots and chucked them away in the corner, stripping himself of his usual black pinstripe pants and vested long shirted ensemble for magical pajamas that his mother had bought him for his birthday last year. He padded over to his bathroom, and started with his usual routine.

His deathly pale skin and slightly sunken, dark rimmed, coal black eyes an attribute he had inherited from his father. As he opened his mouth to brush his teeth, his canines had grown a bit, were sharper than a regular Muggle or any human being really. He couldn't remember how many times he had bit on his tongue, only for his father to chuckle. His skin was pale and pasty and strong, yet slightly more defensive against the sun. He could withstand the sun for long periods at a time, before his skin started to turn slightly red with irritation like a mild case of sunburn, unlike his father, whose skin started to heat up and boil for being exposed to sunlight for more than an hour.

His unruly swept back unusual black and silver streaked hair being another trait of his father, although the streak being some sort of birth anomaly.

Yes, Sweeney Damon Sanguini Todd was a half vampire, half wizard. Even he still doesn't understand his mother and father's weird connection that made them want to marry each other. His Dad was nearly two hundred years old, and his mother was barely in her late forties!

Although his physical traits he had gotten directly from his father, his personality traits were as his mother's.

He was abrasive at times, blunt, straightforward, cunning, curious, mischeivious, and always observing, much like his mother. Although even he believed she was around the bend a bit, he couldn't blame her. Having to live her life in darkness for the man she loved could unscrew a few bolts in your head.

Sweeney retired his toothbrush to its holster and walked back to bed, thinking about what his parents wanted to talk to him about tomorrow night.

With a quick yawn he turned off the lights and slept the day away...

* * *

Don't forget to review, fave, and follow! I love you all!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for so many reviews! I love you all!

I do not Own Sweeney Todd or Harry Potter!

Enjoy!

* * *

Sweeney woke up at sunset, his nocturnal family's morning. He rubbed his eyes as he sat up, bleary eyed. His hair stood up every which way. He got up actually refreshed, although parched, as he made his way to his bathroom to refresh.

* * *

As he made his way up to the living room going up the stairs whistling a little familiar tune. He arrived and he saw his mother conversing with two cloaked figures.  
"Mum? It's so early. Who are these people?" He asked bluntly, his high top sneakers padding lightly towards his Mum, then seeing his father in the shadows, since light still leaked though the blinds and plain curtains.

"Sweeney, We are discussing something of your well being. Go eat your breakfast, and we will attend to your questions in a second." Antony Todd said sternly. Sweeney nodded , not wanting to aggravate his already 'no nonsense' father, as he sat at the table, as his mother brought him pancakes, eggs, and sausage, with two mugs; one filled with his favorite hot tea, the other with required sustenence.

"Thank you Mum." Sweeney mumbled as she smiled at him then going back to the cloaked figures, which ended up being a tall man and a smaller man, before becoming quiet while carefully chewing his food, so it would be easier to eavesdrop instead of hearing his own munching in his ears.

"...Will he be safe?" Sweeney heard his mother ask.  
"Of course. He will be in the safest fortitude to channel his magical abilities." A lighter, more timid voice said.

"The question more concerning, rather than Hogwarts being safe. I am concerned about discrimination." Antony said in a concerned manner.

"I assure you , that our school has strict policies against discrimination." Another figure confirmed strongly, his voice much gruffer and naturally sounding sarcastic.

"It does not mean he will not face it." Antony said still.

Sweeney took another forkful of his pancakes delicately placing them in his mouth, listening intently.

So these were people from Hogwarts apparently. He remembered his mum talking about how she went there nearly two decades ago.

That was the same place a bunch of those wizards died, and a apparently huge battle happened there.  
Dad was more concerned about him picked on apparently. Such rubbish thoughts. He was stronger than his Dad thought Sweeney thought arrogantly.

Antony Todd saw his son slowly chewing his food. Did he really think he could eavesdrop so easily? Antony Todd watched his son slowly gulp down his food, before turning back to the professors.

Antony Todd wouldn't fully show his worry for Sweeney going to Hog swarts- Hogwarts, whatever institution his darling Nellie had gone to as a child.

He would rather have him go to that pretentious magical school Durmstrangs in consideration of all that has happened around the name of Hogwarts.

"Concerns plauge my mind. Although I must ask, do you have protection? Protection for the other students?" Antony said in the shadows as both Sweeney, Eleanor, and the two professors stared at him to continue.

"I have dutiously done my part as educator and protector as a father of young Sweeney. But as he grows, their are my family's traits that I have to teach him, and help him through as he continues to develop. Will you be able to control the developement he shall surely go through at his term at Hogwarts?"

"And what particular changes shall he go through?" Professor Tupilius Tedder, Proffessor of Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Professor Wiglaf Smalltopin, Professor of Potions looked on warily.

"At some point physical changes will occur, as with anything else, but he will become..., persay, more aggressive, only for a short timespan I assure you. Also, how will you accomodate his needs for sustenance?"

"Sustenance?" Professor Smalltopin said weakly.

"Blood. That's what my Dad is saying." Sweeney said blatantly, turning to face his "Professors" now that he had nothing to munch on, and decided to slurp loudly from the mug that held the hot ruby liquid.

"Sweeney!" His mother scolded, although internally she was laughing at Professor Smalltopin's ashen complexion. Like mother, like son.

"I told Headmistress McGonagall not to bring a easy stomached Proffessor to a vampiric household..." Professor Tedder mumbled, unaffected by the boy's try to make him uneasy.

"But yes, your needs have already been accounted for and put into serious consideration" Proffessor Tedder's gruff voice explained, looking straight into Sweeney's eyes.

Sweeney smiled back, the bare tip of his canine showing purposely. He liked this professor.

"Sweeney, quit trying to scare your Professors." Antony said, looking straight into his son's intentions. "Well I suppose there is nothing more to discuss."

"Well in that case,-" Professor Tupilius Tedder reached into his cloak and handed Sweeney his Hogwarts letter.

"I'll be expecting you in my class sharp, Mr Todd. Your acceptance letter, Mr. Todd." Professor Tedder said with a quirked eyebrow as Sweeney took the letter from his hand.

"Lovely to meet your acquaintance Mr and Mrs Todd, g-good day. I do hope I see you in my Potions class, Young Todd." Professor Smalltopin said, nodding his head, before both Professors made their leave.

Sweeney looked at his letter and the waxen red Hogwarts seal on the back.

Antony and Nellie watched their son's reaction as he read his letter and enclosed first year supply list.

"Well I guess I'm going to Hogwarts." Sweeney said with a slight smile.

* * *

Yay Hogwarts with Sweeney we go!

Don't forget to review, fave, and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 of The New Mauaders!

Sweeney is going shopping!

Don't be afraid to review, fave, and follow!

Enjoy this 3,000 + chapter!

* * *

"So that's why we have a fireplace..." Sweeney said now watching his mother put Floo powder in the flames, making them glow bright green.

"The Floo Network. Best way to travel with a child." Eleanor said.

"Okay mum, now what?"

"We step into the flames." Eleanor said plainly.

"Wot? I'm sorry, but I'm not ready to be burned to a crisp like your meat pies mum." Sweeney said joking about his mother's cooking while also being quite serious.

"The flames don't hurt. Magical. And what are you wearing? You do know were shopping for your school list righ'?" Eleanor said ignoring her son's comment.

"Wot. This is my style." Sweeney mumbled, looking down upon himself looking at the tight brown leather vest covering his long sleeved white shirt, with black tight jeans that resembled faded pinstripes and his black high-tops.

"You look like someone from the 1700's." She argued, grabbing his hand.

Sweeney preferred not to touch his mother's hand, since it has been years that he had allowed physical touch of that sort. Even from his mother. He rather prefers quick motherly hugs rather than awkward hand holding.

"So, where are we shopping?" Sweeney said, but yelped slightly as his mother unsuspectingly pulled both him and her in to the flames.  
Sweeney shut his eyes closed fast at the weird sensation took over him, before unfamiliar sounds reached his ears of several voices and boots scuffling and chairs being scraped against obvious hardwood floors.

"Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron Sweeney. Take a look around."

Sweeney reluctantly opened his eyes to reveal the inside of a pub. Ordinary London pub, until with a flick a busboy's hand the chairs flipped up on the table or scooted underneath.

"So, you took me to a magical pub to do shopping mum?" Sweeney asked skeptically although hiding his amazement with public magic as she pulled him further inside the bustling pub, whacking him lightly on the back of his head for his sarcastic ness.

"No, it's just an entrance to Diagon Alley...Well I'll be! If it ain't me ol friend Albert Forthtright!" Eleanor said in mid-sentence as a rotund gut overweight wizard came walking towards her, giving her a small hug.

"If it ain't the best witch 'round! Ellie why I neva though I'd see you again!" He said with a chuckle, his dirty blonde mustache huge and bushy.

"An' if it ain't Lil Sweens! I swear I saw you when you were just a little biting tyke then. Always 'round ya fatha." Albert said giving an unsuspecting Sweeney a huge hug lifting him off the ground.

Sweeney went wide eyed as he felt helpless with his arms pinned at his side, feeling short, helpless and miserable as the large man continued his unwelcomed bear hug.  
"Now now don't crush the boy Albert. I forgot how touchy you were!" Eleanor said with a smile.  
Albert set him down, Sweeney letting out a soft irritated sigh as he was set back down on precious ground.

Sweeney put on a fake smile that was ladled with irritation and his best attempt to look thankful for the lung crushing hug, which only turned into a half smile, half grimace.

"You know me sir?" Sweeney asked, not remembering the man's face although Sweeney's memory had never forgotten not one memory, image in his life.

"Oh course! But ye wouldn't remember I reckon. Yer were only 2 then. Well if yer mum is here I reckon you must have gotten inta Hogwarts then?"

"Err- yes, yes sir. I did."

"Well bloody! Good fer you! I couldn't imagine a 'spring from Ellie not goin' to the ol' Hogs. My daughter is a first year too. Reckon you'll see 'er in some o' yer classes no doubt. Lucy! Come on an' mee' a classmate of yers!" Albert said joyfully, pulling the small petite girl from behind him into the open.

Sweeney's eyes widen as he saw the big lug suddenly have a girl behind him. Was he so fat that the girl was completely obscured by his big stature that he couldn't even see her even when Albert had practically suffocated him in that hug?

"Hi. I'm Lucy. Lucy Forthtright." Lucy said with a soft wave of the hand and an airy light voice.

"Elllo, my name's Sweeney. Sweeney Todd." Sweeney said with a slight smile that quickly turned into his usual stoic look.

Sweeney noticed she had hair like golden wheat and pale skin, her stature small and petite and lean. 'Just another average girl.' Sweeney thought with disinterest.

Lucy noticed his seemingly always concentrated yet stoic look, his raven swept back hair gleaming with the shiny abnormal streak of silver, and his pale moonlight like skin and the strange aura of mystery around Sweeney. 'Absolutely handsome.' Lucy concluded the moment her eyes laid upon him.

"Well best be on our way. Gots lots o' shopping to do." Eleanor said a kind goodbye to Albert and his daughter before showing Sweeney the passage to Diagon Alley.  
They opened the parlour door to reveal a brick wall.

"Dead end..." Sweeney nudged his mother whose eyes only glimmered.

She whipped out her very ornate 8 inch Oak wand and tapped a few bricks before the shuffled away to reveal a bustling market.

"This is Diagon Alley, Sweeney. The economical hub o' the magical world!" She led Sweeney to the tallest, grandest building there was.

"If you don't mind me asking, but where are we going to?" Sweeney said as they walked side by side, Sweeney slightly ever in her shadow.

"Gringotts bank o' course! Can't shop wit' out money!"

"But mum...we have money..." Sweeney reached into his pocket and pulled out a few bank notes roughly amounting 23 pounds.

"We use a different type o' money Sweeney. You'll see. Now put that Muggle money up, it'll do you no good here." Eleanor said as they walked up the marble steps into Gringotts.

Sweeney was filled with wonder at the sight of the vastness insid3 the building and the odd...ugly short men serving the witches and wizards.

"Mum...Wut are those things?" Sweeney mumbled in near whisper as they stood in line.  
"Goblins Sweeney. Very stingy people, making absolutely perfect to look after money."

After five minutes of waiting, they reached the front desk, a goblin looking upon the two with a smug look, setting down his inked quill.

"Yess?" He drawled and Eleanor smiled.  
"Yes we will be withdrawing and adding a new heir to vault 224, please."

The goblin looked from Eleanor to Sweeney looking over the desk, his slightly clawed hands curling upon the edge, looking over to get a better look at Sweeney.

"Is this the heir?" He drawled.  
"Yes. Sweeney Todd, my son. If you please..." Eleanor gestured to her son as the goblin sat back in his chair, disappearing for a moment with a gruff near inaudible reply, coming back with a large scroll of parchment, unraveling it to reveal Some words about a vault, and his parents name.  
" Sign here. Neatly please." He said in his usual manner after a pause as he handed Sweeney a quill already dipped in ink.

"Here." He pointed to the small blank spot.

Sweeney glanced up at him in brief irritation before deciding it wasn't best to test the menacing disdainful goblin as Sweeney Todd wrote is name in his usual elegant yet usually rushed looking scrawl. Sweeney saw his name appear on the parchment before disappearing completely.

"Your finger Todd." The goblin asked and Sweeney raised his eyebrow as he held out his index finger.  
The goblin suddenly grabbed Sweeney's finger and pricked it with a pin, holding Sweeney's finger out over the parchment let a droplet of his blood splash on the parchment, releasing his finger.

Sweeney growled at the slight annoying throbbing in his finger as he watched his blood disappear into the parchment like his signature.

"Sweeney Todd, heir of fortune within vault 224 Spend your fortunes wisely." He said fetching a golden key and handing it to Eleanor. "Glenwhik will be waiting for you at the beginning of the corridor, entrance to the vaults. NEXT PLEASE!" The goblin said excusing Eleanor and Sweeney from his presence.

* * *

Sweeney and Eleanor rode in the cart with Glenwhik deep down into the caverns of the vaults.

"I never imagine something as vast as this underneath Gringotts." Sweeney said.

"Of course, where'll did ya think they stored everyone in Great Britain's money?"

"Sorry. I didn't realize the great multitude of magical folk in Britain."

"So do you use notes or coins? Or something entirely else?" Sweeney asked, figuring he might as well ask knowing he will be needing to use the magical currency soon.

His mother dug into her coat pocket pulling out three coins, one gold, one silver, and one bronze.

"Our currency is based on three types of coin; in order of decreasing value, the gold is a Galleon, the silver Sickle, and the bronze Knut. There are 17 silver Sickles to a gold Galleon, and 29 bronze Knuts to a Sickle. Got it so far Sweens? Now a Galleon in Muggle money is approximately five pounds although the exchange rate always varies." Eleanor explained.

Sweeney nodded slowly, processing the information, before the cart jerked to a stop.

Glenwhik announced that we were at the family's vault, and stepped out of the cart holding a lantern.

"Vault 224. Please step out of the cart please." Glenwhik said as Sweeney and Eleanor stepped out.

"Key please!" Sweeney looked at Glenwhik and his mom.

"Only Todd's or the goblin responsible for protecting the vault is allowed to open the vault. Since you are new heir, I figure since it's your first time, you should open the vault."

"Okay." Sweeney said as he stepped towards the complicated looking vault door, as he held out his key and Glenwhik inserted the key to a particular part or the door.

Soon gears started whizzing and mechanisms started to unlock.

The door open and Sweeney's eyes glimmered with the mountains of Galleons, the piles of sickles and tall stacks of Knuts, and surprisingly in the smallest corner near the door was four bands full of British notes, and unorganized scattered various pence.

By what his mum had told him, they were practically rich!

"Mum how do we have so much...money?" Sweeney said before wonder at the farfetched idea that his parents could have done some plotting devious deed to earn this vast amount of wealth.

"Your dad has been alive for 235 years! You didn't think we'd be financially unstable did you? Your Dad quite an investor in the Wizarding stock." Eleanor said as she gave him his own coin pouch.  
" What about the British pounds over there?" Sweeney asked.

"Muggle banks neva reliable. Always gettin' robbed. That's yours for yer Muggle College Education! Gotta be literate in both worlds!" Eleanor explained.

"Now now no time for dilly dally! You are going to shop for your robes and such! We haven't got much time Glenwhik doesn't have all day!" Eleanor clapped her hands chastising him for being as still as a statue and not taking action.

Sweeney glared at her before snatching fistfuls after fistfuls of Galleons, Sickles and Knuts.  
Sweeney watched as his mother just let the coins float into her small coin purse before zipping it shut.  
'Why couldn't she have just done that for me?' Sweeney said as they left the vault.

* * *

"Now Sweeney you know where shop you need to go to and not go to righ'?" Eleanor asked her son as she was about to leave him to do his shopping alone.

"Yes... where will you be if I need you?" Sweeney asked although he highly doubted it.

"I need to run by Borgin and Burkes for your father. Perhaps find something that can help him be more resilient to th' sun. Maybe a necklace or hexed ring. Otherwise I'll be at Leaky Cauldron waiting for you. Make sure you get your robes at least three inches longer than you are, and remind roberess to add the hood, she'll know why if y' tell her so. Bye bye Sweens!"

Sweeney watched as he saw his mother disappear in the direction of Borgin and Burkes.

He watched her disappear before looking at his school's list seeing that he needed a wand.

Sweeney decided to go to Ollivander's Wand Emporium first out of straight interest despite Potage's Cauldron shop was closer as walked there, slightly crumpled list in hand.

* * *

Sweeney walked into the Emporium to see it being extremely small, bookcases filled and overstacked with long slender boxes. The room smelled of well, old people and antique with a hint of floral tree-ish scent and a smell of something Sweeney couldn't quite place.

Sweeney saw a bell in the empty shop and tapped it once, then twice, then repeatedly constantly until a man shouted from the back making Sweeney withdraw his hand quickly from the bell.

"Are you the one obnoxiously touching that bell!?" A withered looking man with graying hair appeared from the back highly irritated.

"I needed a wand." Sweeney said plainly a hint of a splinted of fake remorse in his voice

"Well of course, otherwise you'd not be in my shop. Now what is your name?" Ollivander said asking, still an irritated look on his face.

"Sweeney Todd." Sweeney said.

Ollivander got out a measuring tape and grabbed Sweeney's hand, measured that, his jawline and wrist width.

Sweeney looked at him with curiosity as he suddenly had an enlightened look upon his face as he went into the back of the shop and retrieved three wands.

He unboxed them and handed one to Sweeney.  
"This is a seven inch Oak wand with phoenix feather. Very light, very compatible."

Sweeney just looked at the wand and looked at him.

"Give it a wave!"

Sweeney tried to give it a wave but before he could the wand flew out of his hand and stabbed the wooden shelf behind Ollivander.

Ollivander looked with wide eyes and so did Sweeney.

"No no no no definitely not that one. Let's try this one."

Ollivander handed him another. A six inch cherry wood with powdered dragon's eye core.

Sweeney winced as once again the wand went flying out of his hand.

After the fourth wand with the same results both Ollivander and Sweeney were scared that the next wand would become lodged in one of their eye sockets.

"Give it a wave." Ollivander said tiredly.

"...I don't want to." Sweeney said unsure, setting the wand down on the polished counter and Ollivander sighed in agreement.

"It seems..." Ollivander started from observing many of his finest wands being rejected.

"It seems that the wand is not rejecting you, but...it is you who reject the wand! Wands re meant to channel the magical core within us all, so that we can project our magic focused and not in a messy spray of sorts. But it seems that your magical core is too strong to where these wands, even my finest, cannot channel it!" Ollivander said staring at the boy.

Sweeney gave up and slammed his head upon the counter.

"How in Mary am I gonna go to Hogwarts wit' out a bloody wand?" Sweeney mumbled in despair into the counter.

Ollivander shocked that the boy gave up so easily was about to offer him a consoling hand with him being the first he could not find a wand for, until he saw the shiny streak of silver in his hair.

"Maybe. Just maybe..." Ollivander went back into the very corner of his shop and pulled out a very old very dusty slender box sealed off with magic.  
Ollivander unsealed the box with an 'alohomora' and revealed beautiful wand looking new.

Ollivander cautiously picked up the wand with a thick cloth and began telling the story behind the wand. "I was a young wand maker, and although I knew how to make wands, there was still that curiosity to make something entirely new. This is what you see here. An eleven inch  
Rosewood and ebony wand. But its power lied within its core. As same coincidence its core is the same streak that lies in your hair. Pure liquid silver and dragon heartstring."

Ollivander said as Sweeney gazed upon the black ebony ornate handle and the fine length of the wand made of Rosewood polished to perfection.

"But there was something wrong with the wand. The ability to channel the magical core was too strong and drained some of the magical core in some wizards in order to channel it properly, however it would drain too much, before the wizard or witch could do a spell." Ollivander continued and Sweeney became sucked into the story behind the wand.

"So I locked it away, tempting to destroy it, but alas I never did. As it has been locked away ever since 1894. But the problem with you, Sweeney Todd, is that your magical core is so strong that you reject the wand! So maybe, with high hopes you were meant to be this wand's master. Please pick up the wand." Ollivander said with raised eyebrows at the boy and the forgotten wand.

Sweeney gulped as he hesitantly picked up the wand, but instantly a small crackle sounded almost like a pop as it seemed the wand accepted Sweeney as its master as a pleasant tingle was felt in his fingertips where it touched the wand. Sweeney smiled a bit, and Ollivander was excited for such an old man.

Sweeney had found his wand. His friend. His beloved special friend.

* * *

"Mum?" Sweeney called out in the noisy pub after he had gotten all of his items needed for school.

He scowled slightly as he saw his mum drinking harmless butterbeer with that idiot Albert.  
"Mum. I did my shopping for school." Sweeney said as his mother turned towards him.

"Even y' robes?" Eleanor asked her son.  
"Yes. Put it all in that charmed bag y' gave me. Don't know how it all fit."

"Alright well, how much did y' spend?"

"Mmm... I dunno. Maybe just unda 50 Galleons, though the list for the ingredients for th' year's potion added about 50. So 100 Galleons. Oh, an' 2 Knuts for a Blood pop. Wanted to treat myself after doin' all me shopping_ alone_." Sweeney exaggerated the word alone.

"Well, I suppose that is fine."

"Though I think we should get home, it's getting late and Dad'll be waiting for us. Plus I don't think my owl and my raven enjoys the clutter and darkness in this bag.

"You bought an owl and a raven!?" Eleanor exclaimed.

"Well I had money left over, so I bought the raven that had a certain likeness to me." Sweeney lied.

"No, you bought a raven because of that silly Poe book y' have at home. Don't try to fool me."

Eleanor turned to Albert who was attempting to finish his Firewhiskey, who was wincing madly from the burn.

Sweeney wanted to laugh at how he winced as the folds of fat rolled up around his eyebrows and chin like one of those Sharpei dogs.

"Nice meeting you Albert. But I have a lot to go through with Sweens, and a sorting for his departure, not to mention getting this cursed necklace and ring to Antony so he can build up his toleration. Bye bye now. See you at King's Cross in six days." Eleanor and Sweeney left via Floo Network, leaving Albert looking shocked at the leaving two as he thought back on her last words on giving her husband a cursed object.

* * *

_Alright that's the end! No More Sweeney No going to Hogwarts nothing!_

_..._

_JUST PLAYING!_

_Review and next chapter is the Train to Hogwarts and Sweeney makes a few friends!_

_Remember! Review, fave , and follow!_


End file.
